theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Time script idea
Gallery Sonic Time promotional image.png Sonic wondering where that voice is coming from.png Sonic Rebirth beginning.png Dr. Eggman in the deep depths of heck and now in chains.png Sonic with heaven angel wings.png Sonic and Spyro flying around in the skies of heaven.png Smart Phone message.png Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Amy and Tails sobbing heavily on Sonic's hospital bed.png Rouge sobbing heavily while holding Knuckles's right hand.png Marine and Blaze snuggled tightly with 1 another.png Shadow and Big looking down in depression.png Mario feeling depressed.png Sonic slowly opening his eyes.png Sonic right after he's brought back to life.png Transcript * (Sonic is back in the skies of heaven and one of the flickies is looking right at him.) * God (off screen): "Sonic, Sonic, wake up, Sonic." * Sonic: "I recognize that voice from right over there." * (Sonic looks right up and the light shines right down on him.) * God: "Sonic, our brave young hero, I certainly understand that things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to be when I sent you down there." * Sonic: "I know, and I noticed a newspaper headline and a news report on television that Dr. Eggman's now deceased due to hanging himself to death." * Crash Bandicoot: "Wow, Sonic," * Ty: "we didn't know that," * Spyro: "we never knew that it was gonna be a living heck for you down there." * Sonic: "I sure hope Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream and the others are doing alright without me." * (Cut to the deep depths of heck......) * (Dr. Eggman is now in the deep depths of heck and is now in chains.) * Dr. Eggman: "Your time, Sonic, your time of running in the sky... is almost... up." * (Dr. Eggman uses his evil powers right above to the skies of heaven which causes Sonic to grow heaven angel wings while Spyro looks on in surprise and amazement.) * Sonic: "What the crap? what's happening to me?" * Spyro: "Now are you really gonna believe that you're now deceased and in the skies of heaven with me, Crash and the others?" * Sonic: "Well, yeah, of course, but right now I got those heaven angel wings." * Spyro: "That's super good, now you can fly around super-fast just like me." * Sonic: "Oh wow, (he begins flying around with Spyro following him.) I sure hope I got the hang of it." * (Sonic and Spyro continue flying around in the skies of heaven.) * (Meanwhile back on earth in Mobius and right after Mario went right back home to the Mushroom Kingdom, Tails has just finished building the time travel machine and Mr. Tanaka has just finished making the magic life antidote so he can go back in time and bring Sonic back to life with it.) * Knuckles: "Man, Mobius just isn't the exact same without Sonic around," * Tails: "it's been three years ago ever since he passed away in his hospital bed in the hospital that afternoon." * Shadow: "At least Mario put a fire flower right by his grave right before he left to go back home to the Mushroom Kingdom." * Mr. Tanaka: "There we go, the magic life antidote's now complete, it's time for me to go back in time and bring Sonic back to life. wish me good luck, you guys." * (Mr. Tanaka grabs the magic life antidote and goes right into the time travel machine.) * Cream: "Good luck, Mr. Tanaka," * Cheese: "chao, chao," * Big: "good luck with your time travel." * (Mr. Tanaka sets the time travel dial to the year Sonic passed away in his hospital bed in the hospital right after the tweet message read: 'Sega announces a new Sonic game'.) * (Mr. Tanaka is now right by the entrance of the hospital.) * Mr. Tanaka: "Alright, I arrived just in time to prevent Sonic's passing from happening again, I sure hope the magic life antidote works perfectly." * (Mr. Tanaka goes right inside the hospital and on his way to Sonic's hospital room.) * (Tails, Amy, Rouge and Marine are sobbing heavily over Sonic's hospital bed (except Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Big and Mario). * (Mr. Tanaka uses the magic life antidote on Sonic's motionless body and Sonic is now brought back to life.) * Sonic: "What the- what just happened to me? and, Mr. Tanaka? what are you doing here?" * Mr. Tanaka: "I know I wasn't there, Sonic, but Tails, Amy, Rouge, Marine, Knuckles, Shadow, Big and Mario saw you pass away right in front of them, so I used the magic life antidote to bring you back to life, we couldn't live without you, so I time traveled to save your entire life." * Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Tanaka, you saved my entire life." * Mr. Tanaka: "You're welcome." * (Meanwhile back home in Mobius and Mr. Tanaka has just put away his time travel machine and the magic life antidote.......) * Sonic: "Mr. Tanaka, I really appreciate it when you saved my entire life, but you know something?" * Mr. Tanaka: "What's that?" * Sonic: "they would've chose another team leader and moved on." * Tails: "Well, Sonic, the timeline where you passed away no longer exists." * Knuckles: "I agree with you here." * Shadow: "Just as long as Mario's not around," * Silver: "it's okay with me." Voice Cast * Cougar MacDowall - Sonic/Silver * Stephen J. Pena - God * Tommy Evans - Dr. Eggman/Ty the Tasmanian Tiger/Crash Bandicoot * Samuel Meza - Spyro/Big/Mr. Tanaka * Ninti Chance - Tails/Amy/Rouge/Cream/Cheese * Matthew Euston - Knuckles * Ian Pabito - Shadow Category:Time transcript ideas Category:Antoons Time script ideas Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger